To fulfill a wish
by tomarlia
Summary: When Severus ask what Harry wanted most in the world he never believed he would make it come true.SS/Hp Mpeg. Slash, Character death. don't like don't read this is my first Fanfiction story any help would be great.
1. Chapter 1

To fulfill a wish.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever. Rated M

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic. Rated M to be safe

Prologue

(Part one Part way through seventh year)

Searing pain shot through Harry's head as he bolted upright from an alarming vision. Scrambling out of bed and grabbing for his wand, Harry made a dash for the stairs. As he hit the first step Ron sat up in bed and called to him. Fearing that any delay could be disastrous, Harry called for Ron to inform the headmaster he had a vision and would send his Patronus as soon as he could. After Harry saving Ron's dad from that near fatal snake attack back in their fifth year Ron knew of Harry's vision and ran straight to the headmaster's office. Once reaching the apparition wards Harry disappeared with a small pop and reappeared in London. Seeing the first Death Eater bumbling over the fence Harry stunted and tied him with a quick flick from his wand and stealthily hid in the bushes. He was sending out his patronus when a movement above him alerted Harry to the second Death Eaters position and immediately apparited on to the roof of the building. Appearing right in front of the second Death Eater "Well well well Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise. As that mudblood always says you really do have a thing for saving people. Just think how the Dark Lord will reward me for finally bring the great Harry Potter to him."

"How could you, what will your mum say Percy? I can't believe that you are really a Death Eater. Please come with me Dumbledore will be able to help you." Harry begged.

"What makes you think I want help? Do you think I enjoy living in a rundown shack with barely sickle to rub together? The Dark Lord will give me wealth and greatness." Percy smugly replied

"What about your family?" Harry pleaded as he moved closer to Percy.

"Enough of this" Percy screams as he raised his wand. All of Harry instincts kick in and the months of training with Snape all fell into place. Before Percy could utter a syllable Harry shouted stupefy and watch in horror as the frozen body of Percy Weasley tumble off the side of the house. A sickening thud could be heard as Percy's frozen body impaled onto the metal picket fence below. Harry apparited near to Percy and pleaded with him to hold on and that help was coming. Harry cast as many healing spells has he could remember however it was making very little different. Percy's blood was soaking through Harry's Pj, Dumbledore apparited next to him. "I'll take it from here Harry you go back to the castle and wait for me in my office. The password is "gummy bears." With that Harry felt a pull behind his navel as Dumbledore handed him a porkey.

Landing heavily near the castle Harry stumbled across the lawn entering the castle by a hidden door. After a few weary minutes Harry stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmasters' office. "Gummy bears". The only sound that could be heard was the heavy stone statue dragging across the floor. Sitting down to ride the stair case Harry notice that his hands and clothes were covered in blood. Harry jumped to his feet and sprinted to the top and into Dumbledore's office. Racing into the bathroom Harry started scrubbing at his hand to try to remove the blood. Looking at his pajama top and saw the stains with a sudden energy surge banished his top. Standing half naked staring in the mirror Harry didn't hear Dumbledore approach him. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder Harry turned and looked hopefully into the ice blue eyes. "I sorry Harry he didn't make, come have a seat, we will talk about this. Now don't start blaming your self Harry. We are at war Percy chose's his side as we have chosen ours." The headmaster whispered to Harry.

Harry sat in the comfortable chair and proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had transpired. As Harry finished his report the fireplace

Roared green and out stepped Arthur and a very hysterical Molly Weasley. The headmaster standing quickly tried to comfort the distraught woman. "What happen to my baby Albus why was he dressed as a Death Eater? No one will tell me anything" Molly cried to the Headmaster. The headmaster sat Molly down in the seat that Harry had recently vacated and proceeded to tell her what had happen. Crying uncontrollably Molly beg Albus not to tell anyone else that her son was a death eater she demanded that a wizard oath be taken that no one is to tell what happened. Harry been so distraught at seen the only woman that had ever mothered him being so upset agree immediately and turned to Dumbledore to make it happen. As the wizard's oath was spoken and the calming draught Arthur had poured down Molly's throat took effect she actually notices Harry for the first time. The headmasters door open as she screamed "you freak you killed my boy, I should never have let you near my family you are a murder."

A gasp form the door way came as Ron and Ginny came in. They just stared at Harry. In a moment of panic Harry took off running and headed straight to the room of requirements never noticing the tall man in the shadows.

The ROR supplied Harry with the only safe place he could think of, inside his cupboard far away from Hogwarts. After sitting there for many hours Harry slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He ignored all the looks people were giving him dressed in only pajamas bottoms but Harry didn't care. Arriving in front of the fat lady Harry notice all his belonging were scattered in front of the door. There was a note stuck to the top of his trunk. MURDERS NOT WELCOME. With that he packed his belongs and dragged his trunk back to the ROR and to a life of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

To fulfill a wish.

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

This chapter contains self pleasuring. If easily offended please don't read.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be SS/HP slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part two nearly 2 years after graduation)

As the Order of the Phoenix sat gathered in the living room at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore raised his wrinkled hand to quite the room, when all eyes were on him he began to speak "Tonight my friends, take your love ones in your arms and hold them tight, show them how much you love them and say to them everything that is needed to be said. Use this time wisely, mend old bridges, heal old wounds for after tomorrow who knows if you will ever get another chance." Dumbledore's eyes strayed over to the Weasley family however the look was ignored. "Now that we have confirmed the location of Tom Riddles lair we will leave at dawns light and catch them unprepared. Tomorrow the war will end one way or the other. I have no doubt there will be casualties so use tonight as if it was your last."

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone had hope that the riff between the Weasley and Harry would eventually heal but that was not the case. Many were unaware what had transpired that fateful night when Harry was still at Hogwarts. Shacklebolt approached Harry and place a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Turning to face Kingsley, Harry smile and gave a reassuring nod. Kingsley not noticing that the smile never reached his eyes. Harry smiles had not reached his eyes for a very long time. Albus and Minerva McGonagall held each others hand knowing that this might be the last chance the Weasley's have to reconcile with Harry and yet they weren't going to take it. They would all leave to fight in a war and still Molly would not change her mind.

Walking together over to Poppy Pomfrey, Albus enquired about Harry's health." How did his scan go today Poppy?"

Poppy shock her head in a negative way and replied "very much the same, he is still very underweight; however his magic is stronger than ever. It is not his physical health that concerns me but more his mental health. He has not been the same since seventh year. I know you have a wizard's oath Albus, but I believe that it is doing Harry more damage not speaking about it. First he lost his parents than Sirius and than Molly cut him out of all the Weasley's lives. How many families does a young man have to lose until he loses it completely? Isn't there someway you could talk to Molly, Albus? I believe that even if Harry succeeds in killing Voldemort that he will not survive."

"Surely you don't mean suicide?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Albus there most be something we can do for him. Lilly would be heart broken if we let that happen to her son, I really have failed her. I just can't seem to reach him anymore. It seems like he has closed himself off from everyone. Is there anything we can do to help" she question Madam Pomfrey.

"All that you can do is to let him know that are still people who love him and that want him to have a full and happy life." answered Poppy.

"Some of us love him differently to others, if only they would talk I believe two very lonely people's could be fulfilled" mumbled the Headmaster.

"What do you mean Albus why must you talk in riddles? Does Harry like someone? Is it Ginny Weasley or maybe Miss Chan from Ravenclaw?" Question Minnie McGonagall.

"It is not for me to tell my dear, I hope that a blind man will open his eyes and find he can see and look to what is in front of him" garbled the Head master.

Both ladies look at him and shook their heads.

Slowly making his way up to the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't help but think of Sirius. "Sirius" Harry sighed "why couldn't you take me with you? Why didn't I follow you through the veil? Help me Sirius I don't think I can bare this pain much longer".

Albus's words keep echoing in his head "take your love ones hold them tight." Silent tears slipped down his weary face, he had no one to love. Nobody could ever love a murdering freak like him.

"There is only one person that I have ever loved and he hates me so much. I know he trained me but not willing I bet, the headmaster had to offer him a lot to get him to do it. Why did my father have to be such an ass, if it wasn't for him may be he would love me. If I wasn't so ugly and skinny and look so much like my father. It would matter if I look liked my mum he will always hate me" Harry thought to himself.

Years of mental abuse left many unseen scares. Wrapping his thin arms around his middle, just to give himself a small amount of comfort, Harry could feel the dark veil of depression descending upon him. Harry snapping him self to attention "these types of thoughts won't help me I need to stay focuses just one more day and this weapon can finally rest."

Harry had no doubts that after tomorrow he would never be allowed to just slip into the muggle world, if he was victorious, everybody will want a piece of him. He will never be left alone. Nevertheless he had his own plans, what nobody knew was that Harry had been cashing in a large amounts of his gallons and trading them for pounds and placing them into a bank account in the muggle world. The only thing Petunia did right was to at least give him some identification in the muggle world. Who would have thought that his primary school records would help him now? In the last year and a half since he graduated from Hogwarts Harry sent himself through Muggle School were he graduated A levels with honors'. Harry has been accepted into The London University, were he is going to study education in hopes of becoming a teacher. When he taught the DA in fifth year Harry found he had a real passion for teaching and he hopes that when he becomes a teacher he will be able to help abused kids.

Hunting through the scrolls and papers scattered across his desk Harry found a blank piece of parchment and began to write on it. After an hour of space staring, Harry decided that maybe a quick shower would improve his thinking. Stripping of and staring at himself Harry let out a sigh. "Sweet Merlin I'm ugly. No wonder nobody wants to be with me. As He step into the shower he remember the horror of his sixth year when he finally work out he was gay.

Flashback sixth year.

_It started with a dream. Harry woke with a start but couldn't remember any thing of his dream but by the mess in his bed he could guess what type of dream it was and that it had been a good one. Climbing out of bed carefully Harry tried not to wake any of his roommates. Heading straight to the shower Harry stripped down fast and throws the soiled pajamas into the hamper. Harry whistled as he climbed under the warm spray. Closing his eyes and turning his head into the spray, flashes of the dreams started playing in his mind. Large, smooth hands, long dark hair, big strong arms, broad shoulders, narrow waist and a large erect penis.; Harry quickly opening his eyes and shaking his head "What the bloody Hell" A strong throbbing in his groin startled Harry. "Ignore it just ignore it and it will go away" Harry keep repeating in his head. He again shut his eyes and again his active mind supplied him with a picture of a large throbbing Penis. Without noticing his right hand strayed down and began pleasuring him. Slowly dragging his hand along his shaft Harry body shivered with anticipation. Felling a dull ach in his sack Harry knew that it wouldn't take much. His mind supplies him pictures of a nice strong body with jet black hair and the most incredible hands ever. With a low keening noise, Harry ejaculated and collapsed onto the shower floor panting heavily._

It took a few more of those dreams and one disastrous date with Cho Chan before he worked out the male body gave him much more pleasure to watch than females. Not that it ever did him any good. Harry was frightened that people would start rumors about him and after all the publicity surrounding him after the tri wizard tournament he was glad to stay away from anything or anyone that would sell him out. Not having grown up in the wizarding world and knowing all what is and isn't acceptable, Harry was unsure how homosexuality was viewed. When he finally worked out that it was very common and wizards are attracted to compatible magic rather just the sex of a person. Growing up in a abusive household Harry had no confidence left and the one person who he dreamed about most night was very unattainable. As most young people are leaning the fine art of dating and sex, Harry was learning how to cast unforgivables.

Climbing out of the shower and with a quick flick of his wand, Harry was dry and pulled on his boxer shorts. With a fire roaring in the hearth Harry had no need for anymore clothes. Sitting back at his desk Harry immediately started to write out his will. When Harry had come of age in the wizarding world he received a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank informing him of all his holding, monies and other assets left to him by his parents and more recently his God father. Currently Harry was one of riches wizard in Britain and possible all of the United Kingdom. Though as rich as he is, Harry's will was only one parchment long. He knew what he wanted in his will and now that it was on paper Harry was sure he had made the right decision.

Sitting in another room at Grimmauld Place was none other than Severus Snape, most feared, and but more importantly most misunderstood Professor at Hogwarts. Severus was reflecting on what Dumbledore had said. Could it be true, could tomorrow really be the end of twenty plus years of misery. Finally, after all these years there seem to be light at the end of the tunnel. Would he now be able to seek love? He had been suppressing those soft emotions for so long, and now knowing that maybe he might have a chance at love. Would he even be game to approach the one person in the world that he knows he would truly be happy with? Sitting in a high wingback chair Severus was enjoying the roaring fire. Dress only in his dark emerald sleep pants, Severus was thinking about all possibilities of the future.. Contemplating whether to go to bed or not, his thoughts were interpreted by a knock. "Strange" muse Severus "I would have thought that Albus would be curled up with Minnie by now." "Enter" he called.

Author note: I am sorry but there are still at least 2 more Prologues chapters before the real story starts. If they weren't necessary for the story I wouldn't put them in. I was hoping to rush through them but I was told not to by people reviewing my story and I feel that if they take the time to review than I should take there opinion seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To fulfill a wish.

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

This chapter contains slash (male/male). If easily offended please don't read.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be SS/HP slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part three nearly 2 years after graduation)

As a very scruffy black head of hair poke around the door a surprise Potion Professor sat up in his chair, years of controlling his facial muscles was his only guaranty that his surprised did not show... "Yes Potter" sneered the professor "what can I do for you?"

With only his head poking in the doorway Harry couldn't help but stare at the at smooth sculpture chest of his ex professor. The defined abs, the small trail of hair leading into a pair of black silk sleep pants, strong looking arms that Harry wanted draped around him. Harry now seriously regretting coming to the Potions Master room wearing nothing but a pair of body hugging thin boxer shorts, Harry quickly scurried transversely to the couch situated across from the wing back chair which was currently occupied by the Professor. Praying his rising problem would not be evident Harry place the parchment over his lap.

After a few moments the Professors snorted, drawing Harry's eyes away from his chest. Severus was well aware he had a well toned body thanks to both his profession as a Potion Master as well as his extra activities he did for the Headmaster. Severus knew that you need both a toned body as well as a keen mind to survive the life of a spy. Many years of hard work and discipline gave Severus both. Constantly wearing glamour to cover his scares and blemishes Severus was aware that the only mark on his skin was that of the Dark Mark.

Snorting again and raising one eyebrow Severus waited until Harry's eyes made contact with his before he spoke," well Mister Potter, as nice as it is to have you stare at my chest all night I was planning of having a few hours sleep before we end a war. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I was hoping that maybe, if you don't mind and I will understand if you don't want to, been you really are the only person I want to see this, and it is just that, and I'm not even sure if things like this is even done in the wizarding world. Maybe I should just go and let you go to sleep." Harry mumbled out.

As Harry stood to leave Severus raised his hand and motion for Harry to sit back down. "Now Mister Potter I have no idea what you are talking about however I do believe that you have something scratched into that parchment that you would like me to read, and judging by Dumbledore's speech tonight and the fact that you were raised by muggles that is your last Will and Testament. Am I correct?" Severus asked wearily.

"Yes it is" replied Harry "I'm not sure if it is correct protocol in the wizarding world. I guess I have put off looking into the correct way of doing it."

"As usual Mr. Potter burying your head in the sand and relining on, how does Professor McGonagall put it, yes of course, plain dumb luck?" Severus accused.

Harry just grinned and handed over the parchment over to Snape and waited. Receiving the parchment Severus sat back in his chair and began reading. Suddenly shooting forward and standing to his feet, and demanding Harry to explain himself.

Harry raising his eyes to the professor spoke in such a small voice that Severus could barely hear him.

"I don't have any real friends and it just seems right that after everything my dad and the rest of the Marauder did to you that you would have the last laugh."

"Potter you idiot. What would I do with Grimmauld Place, Godric's Hollow, and Lupins wand?" question a bewilder Potion Master.

"Well you can do what ever you want with them. Tear them down, burn them to the ground, I guess you could even live in them if you wanted. I just think that it is justice for what they did to you." Explain Harry.

"What about Lupin's wand? What would happen if he decided to leave the werewolf pack and return to the human race?" Severus wanted to know.

"I guess he will just have to buy a new one that will be his problem, not mine. I'll be dead" Harry smarted mouth back and smiled.

"Sweet Merlin Potter what am I going to do with you?" whispered Severus. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Why are you leaving everything else to Hogwarts?" question Snape as he signed his name to the parchment.

"That one is easy, so the headmaster can set up a summer school so kids that don't want to go home for the summer break will have somewhere else to go. Somewhere the will safe and get a tan and go swimming and do all the things that kids are suppose to do in the summer months. I also have a journal that I have been keeping since I was very young I have a charm on it so that if anyone finds it, the book will immediately transport to you. I would like for you to destroy it. Please you are the only person I can trust not to read it. Will you do that for me." answered Harry.

Severus nodded his head and said in all earnest to Harry "Potter what it you want in life is. What is your deepest desire?"

Harry looked up at the Professors and said "do you truly want to know? Do you want to know what I dream about what I crave more than anything?"

Severus nodded and motion for harry to continue.

"I want a family. I want someone to love me. Just plain old Harry not some imaginary person that everybody as created. I want some wants who wants just me, with all my faults, all my problems all my insecurities. I want some one to laugh with me, to hold me when the outside world gets too much. I want someone to help me with the dishes and have fun doing it. Just for one moment I want somebody to be there just for me."

Severus let out a laugh and looked over at Harry. What he saw shock him to the core. On the couch sat young man so very venerable with a single tear running down his face.

"I have only been kissed once in my life. I would have liked to at least been loved in the physical sense before I die but I guess that won't happen now" Harry spoke with his head turned away from the Potion Master.

A very stunned Potion master answered" I'm sure there were plenty of women that would have been willing to bed you. It is not that you lack a certain boyish charm."

"You see Sir that's were the problem is. I don't actually like girls. By the time I worked that out, I was so busy with training and all, that I didn't have time to find someone special and I was frightened that if I just slept with someone they would sell the story to the Daily Prophet." Harry spoke blushing all the time.

Severus sat there staring at the young man in front of him. Could it be true is the Boy Who Lived truly gay. Severus felt his groin give a jolt. Having finally made a decision, Severus stood up and walking over to the couch and reached out his hand to Harry. He couldn't give Harry a family but he could for one night give Harry so comfort. Harry looking up at the outstretched hand, and knew immediately that this is what he wanted. These were the hands that for the last five years had haunted his dreams. Clasping the hand Harry was pulled to his feet and raised his eyes to stare into the face of his ex-potion Master. Severus more gently than he thought possible cupped both of Harry cheeks with his hand and lowered his lips on to Harrys lips. Slowly rubbing his lips back and forth and using his tongue to moisten Harry lips Severus feel Harry moan from his nose. Slowly leaving Harry mouth Severus kissed his way up to Harry ear and whispered quietly. "It is even better if you open our mouth a little."

Harry pulling his head away slightly and blushing from the top of his head to his toes tried to apologize, "I sorry, I didn't"

A gentle finger was place on his lips and a shushing noise cane from the potion master. Again lips were lowered onto Harry lips but this time Harry opens his mouth a little and welcome the tongue of the Severus Snape into his mouth. Severus swallowing a moan as Harry wraps his arms around his waist. Feeling Harry hand around the back of his neck Severus slowly deepens the kiss until the need for oxygen became too great.

Gradually drawing back from Harry Severus asked in a husky voice" Is this what you want Harry? Do you want me to do this, please be sure before we go any further?"

"Yes" was the only reply Severus got before Harry stretched up and captured Severus lips once again.

With out breaking the kiss Severus picked up Harry and carried him to bed, gently laying Harry down Severus slowly and carefully made love to the young man and at least fulfilling Harry one of his wishes.

Cuddling together, in post orgasmic bliss, Severus old insecurities surface, his inner voice was screaming at him. "What makes you think that are good enough for Harry. How dare you sully a pure person with your filth? You know he will get tier of you, they all do, he will use you until some one better comes along, merlin you are and idiot. He really sucked you in, a nineteen year old virgin yer right."

Pulling out of Harry's arm and adopting his teaching persona Severus spoke to Harry. "Well you have had your fun I think you'd better leave as I said before I would like to get some sleep and I find it a bit hard to accomplish that with you wrapped around me. So if you would kindly leave I'm sure we will sleep better in our own room. I trust that you will tell know one about what happen tonight. For your reputation, as much as mine."

Stunned Harry climb out of the bed and into his boxer shorts not noticing that they were on back to front. Grabbing the parchment and running Harry didn't even look back.

Returning to his own room Harry's invoice started at him. "You freak what you expect? Nobody could care for a freak like you. You should have died that night with your parents. If the most hated person at Hogwarts can't stand to be near you, than what does that say about you?"

Grabbing some clothes Harry had made a decision. He would go alone and confront Voldemort on his own. Harry had always known were Voldemort was hiding; he was just waiting for the Headmaster to tell him when the time was right. There was no more waiting. Hopefully after tonight they would both be dead.

Creeping down the stairs Harry opens the front door and with a quiet pop Harry apparited into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

Battle and death in this chapter.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part four nearly 2 years after graduation)

With barely a shimmer in the air, Harry apparited in front of an old derelict Manor House. After so many years of having Voldemort in his head Harry knew that at this time of night Voldemort would be alone and sleeping in the highest bedroom in the left wing. Harry knew of Voldemort paranoia and that he always set blood wards around his manor when the last Death Eater left. No Death eater was ever allowed to stay at the manor over night. Voldemort was no fool. Harry was creeping along keep himself hidden in the shadows when he felt the blood wards tingle over his skin, almost in a gentle loving way. With a snort Harry just shook his head and wonder if Voldemort had forgotten that they share the same blood. Slowly creeping forward, Harry stop and though, "Why in the hell am I sneaking, He'll already know I'm here" with that Harry took off running until he reached the chamber high in the left wing. Pausing to prepare himself Harry decide with a determined thought, "Tonight a least one of us will die but more likely both, I am now ready."

Throwing the door open and sending a snake killing curse inside first, Harry than step forward to face Voldemort for the last time.

Staring down at the life less body of his pet, Voldemort drew in a deep breath and calmed himself, now was not the time for losing his temper, he must remain in control.

"Well Well Well, Harry Potter, I see at last you have decided to come to your senses and join me in my fight for purification." Voldemort assumed.

Shaking his head and giving Voldemort a stare" How in sweet Merlin's name could you even think that I would ever join you? I am here to fulfill yours and my destiny. This thing, (Harry indicating to both himself and Voldemort) this war will end tonight"

Voldemort laugh out so very loud, "Severus was so right about you, you really do have an over inflated self-important ego. What makes you think that you, a mere half a man could possible defeat me? You dare come here alone, with no muggle loving fool to protect you, this time you will die. You know that you will never defeat me? "

"Dumbledore always told me it was our differences that keep me from been like you, I am supposed to have a power that you do not, He always believed it to be love, but now I know what it is." Harry replied

With these words Voldemort cast a silent Legilimen on Harry.

Feeling the spell hit him Harry quickly check making sure that all his barriers were strong. After those disasters lessons with Snape, Harry forced himself to practice in the Room of Requirement until he was proficient at closing his mind and thinking only one thought. No one else would die because of false visions. Voldemort found that all he could see was Aunty Petunia's roses growing. Cancelling the spell, Voldemort tried another type of attack.

"So tell me, what this immense power you have? I heard that you barely past seventh year, why was that now?" Voldemort said as he scratched his head pretending to be thinking hard." of course, now I remember, you managed to lose another family member, wait a moment, it wasn't just one member was it, the whole family dump you. Poor poor Potter how many families does that make. By my count that would be three, I think you have only the mangy werewolf left, but hasn't he also abandoned you, I do believe he has. That's probably a very smart move on his part, seems how everybody else that you call family either dies or leaves" Voldemort laugh out." So now do tell me what is your power other than losing families?" Voldemort raised his wand as he spoke.

"That is easy" replied Harry very smugly, not letting Voldemort words not affect him at all "it is really very simple in fact, unlike you, I'm not afraid to die."

With those final words the battle began. Voldemort casting the first spell, with Harry immediately returning fire and soon both wizards were dueling for their lives. (I am sorry I haven't written all the spells and curses but I not very good at violence). Subsequently after many spells and curses had been thrown both wizards turned to face each other, both knowing that the next spell they each cast would be their last. Voldemort raising his wand looking Harry straight in the eye cast his final killing curse"_**Avada Kedavra"**_

At that precise moment Harry cast his finally trump card. Months of studying old spells from many different countries, Harry knew had had the right spell," **ustilo luona samanlainen veri "(****to burn with the same blood, this is a mix of Latin and Finnish)**

**After casting his spell, Harry immediately dived out of the way of the green killing curse that for the second time in his life was coming straight towards him. For a moment time stood still. The green light barely brushed past Harry and when not reaching its intended target it than harmlessly bounce off the large framed lounge chair behind him. Harry turned his head back to face Voldemort; the sight he saw froze him to the spot. Blood was pouring from all the pores of the snake like body, burning and slowing cooking the body from the inside. The smell of cooking flesh filled the air. As the life faded from Voldemort eyes, Harry strength gave out.**

**Lying on the old wooden floor in only a burnt robe and a pair of boxers, (that were still on back to front from earlier with Severus), Harry thanked Merlin that it was finally over. His last conscious thought was that of his clothes and how the really suffered in the battle.**

**As dawn broke over London the sleeping residence of number 12 were woke by an unholy scream coming from the Potion Master room.**

**Dumbledore and **McGonagall** were the first to the room and witness the dark mark slowing burn off Severus arm.**

**"Quickly get Poppy someone; if this spell is not stopped it will burn his arm off" shouted Dumbledore. **

**Ron Weasley just snorted and looked away than asked his mother what was for breakfast. Filus Flitwick pushed past the whole Weasley clan that had gathered in the door way and ran to fetch Madam Pomfrey.**

**"Albus, what does this mean? What magic is this there is nobody here but us, who would of cause such a horrible spell?" **Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I don't know my dear, you wait for Poppy and I'll check on Harry he seems to have slept through the screaming." Albus answered.

With the nod of her head to Albus, Minerva gently held Severus as his body finally past out with the pain.

Pushing her way into the room the medi witch looked down at her patience. "What happened?"

"We don't know he was screaming with pain than just past out. His dark mark was burning off his arm but now it seems to have stopped." The transfiguration Professor answered.

Chasing everyone from the room Poppy immediately set to work scanning Severus body from to to body. As a medical scroll began recording the scans finding Poppy was surprise to find that Severus had sexually relations in the last 24 hours. Smiling to her self and thinking at least it shows he is human after all. With her assessment completed Poppy open the door and asked Albus and Minerva in.

**"Apart from a very nasty burn that I have treated with Severus's own burn slave I can't find any thing that would explain what happened. One thing however the dark mark is gone. I believe that if I didn't cover the burn with the slave as quick as I did he would have a very nasty scar where the dark mark was, however it has just disappeared" Poppy explained her finding to the work collages. **

**"Could he finally be dead Albus, can this senseless war finally be over?" asked Minerva.**

**"I still need to find Harry he wasn't in his room or in any of the bathrooms. I'll check down stairs and than call a meeting." was the reply from the Headmaster.**

**Casting a sonorous spell Albus asked for everybody to meet in the kitchen in five minutes.**

**As the minutes' tick away Albus became increasingly worried that Harry had still not shown up. As the door open a very pale face of the potion master came into view.**

**"You haven't started yet I presume?" he asked in a very strained voice.**

**"No, in fact we are only waiting on Harry." A few murmurs went round the room. "Has anyone seen him since last night?" Question Dumbledore.**

**Everyone shook there heads. "You don't think he has already left do you Albus?" Inquired a very tired Potion Master. In his head he thought horrible thoughts about not been able to say sorry to Harry for his harsh word last night and to hopefully try and start a relationship with the young man.**

**"Bloody coward, I bet he has run away." Ron Weasley spoke.**

**The potion master spun round and faced the young red head and whispered" It would pay for you to keep your opinions to your self Mr. Weasley. You have no idea how brave Harry is and just how much he has suffered so you can live a free life." Severus spoke even lower so that only Ron could here "If I ever here you speak that way again in my presents you may find yourself joining your dearly departed brother." Grabbing Weasley shirt" Do you understand"**

**"Piss off freak you are not my teacher anymore you're just some washed up old death eater that lusts after young boys"**

**Everybody in the room turned and stares at the young man. As Severus raised his wand and prepared to send a spell at any of the Weasley stand there. Albus touched his arm "not now, we need to find Harry, do you know were we have to go?" **

**With an affirmative nod of the head the Potion Professor lead the way to the front of the house.**

**Albus turned to the room and spoke with authority,"Minnie, Severus and I will go first; if we need help I'll send a Protons."**

**Nobody argued with Dumbledore. They left Number 12 and **apparated **to Riddle Manor. When all three arrived they could see a set of footprints clearly on the dew covered ground. Following the footprints until they reached the outer wards that Severus knew existed. Slowly stepping forward Severus expected to be injured or killed as he breached the blood wards. Nothing happened. Turning to the headmaster, Severus spoke in a low tone" the wards are completely gone, this can mean only one thing The Dark Lord is dead." Not waiting for a reply Severus started sprinting the rest of the way to the Manor. Having been a spy for over twenty years Severus knew was to go, heading straight for the left wing climbing many stair cases but finally reach the top floor. The smell of burning flesh filled the whole floor.**

**Hesitating for a moment Severus step into the room. Spying the dead familiar first Severus step over it and continued to search the room. Scorch marks covered the walls and from. The was a lot of evidence to the battle that took place, looking over Severus saw what looked like a pile of burnt meat, on closer inspection it was indeed the Dark Lord. Feeling his heart starting to race and his pulse thumping in his head Severus turned and found the body of the Boy-how-lived. Rush to Harry and sending a silent pray to who ever was listening that he is still alive. Pulling out his **

Wand a quick scanned reveled that Harry was alive just magically drained. Albus and Minerva walk in.

**********************************************************

Author note: Only one more chapter to go before the real story starts. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. Your kind words help to get my back on the computer. I am sorry the battle wasn't more dramatic but I really hate physical violence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be SS/HP slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part five nearly 2 years after graduation)

Minerva McGonagall grabbing at her throat asks the potion master about the condition of the young hero who was currently lying on the old wooden floor. Looking up at both the Headmaster and his Deputy the Professor answered, "My scan show that he is magically drained and suffering from a few curses but none to serious. He needs to go to the hospital wing."

"Do you still have your emergence portkey?" question Albus. Severus nodded. "Use it to take Harry to Hogwarts and I'll send a patronus to alert Madam Pomfrey to meet you there." Albus organized.

Severus with more gentleness than he has ever shown to any living thing, he proceeded to lifted Harry into his arms and place the portkey so both their hand were touching the necklace. "Home" he whispered than with the familiar tugging behind his navel Severus and Harry left the old abandoned Manor and seconds later landed safely in Hogwarts infirmary. Just as Severus was placing Harry onto the cold white beds of the infirmary, the near by floo roar to life and out step Madam Pomfrey with wand drawn and heading straight to Harry.

The first thing Poppy notice was that Harry's clothes were in tatters, and his boxers were on back to front. With a small frown Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and exchanged his clothes for a hospital gown and a quick Scouring Charm cleaned all the sweat and grim from her patient.

A loud bang from the infirmary doors echo through the empty castle as the headmaster and his deputy arrive in time to see Madam Pomfrey begin her scan. With the room suddenly becoming much more crowed Madam Pomfrey chased everybody out so at least Harry could maintain a little bit of privacy.

Knowing that Harry was safe and in good hands Severus headed down to his beloved dungeon for a stiff fire whiskey. "Dawn be dammed" he thought," I believed I'm entitled to have a least one drink or maybe the whole bloody bottle."

Upon reaching his chambers, Severus removed his outer battle robes and sat heavily onto his favorite chair. With a wandless wave a new bottle of fire whiskey sail gentle towards him and settle on the low table beside his chair. Contemplating weather to get a glass or not Severus grabbed the bottle and had a big swigged, after the initial burn the fire whiskey settled in his stomach with comforting warmth. With a weary sigh the realization of the last twelve hours set in on him. Pulling back the arm of his shirt he traces the puckered skin that had for over twenty years been a symbol of a stupid mistake, one that condemned him to a lonely and bitter existence. For the first time since Severus turned seventeen his arm was now clean, a burn mark was the only visible reminder, he was now free. A strange lightness came over him, he was free, no more having to hide in the shadows, never again having to be mean and nasty to everyone just so his public image would not be ruined, at long last he can now be Severus Snape the man Lilly Evans knew that he could be.

"Lilly" he spoke to the empty room, "you would be so proud of your son, he did it, he fulfilled that dam prophesy and killed the Dark Lord. He has set us all free from the Dark Lord." Holding his head in his hands Severus continued to talk to his only real friend. " Sweet Merlin I'm so sorry Lilly, I took you son innocents last night, why couldn't I have waited until today. If you could have just seen him last night, he was so sad, so lost, I just could let him go, I am so sorry for been selfish. I promised I will make it up to him, as soon as he wakes I'm going to ask to court him. I think that I love him; does that make me a bad person for wanting to keep him for myself? Will he ever forgive me for sending him away last night when all I really wanted to do was hold him in my arms and protect him from the world. Do you think that he could ever come to love and care for a lonely bitter man. Could I ever be good enough for him? As Severus keep this one sided dialogue up he steadily drank away the bottle of fire whiskey and began slurring his words until at last his eyes dropped and sleep finally claimed him.

Poppy had finally finished her scan and had repair the damage the few curses had left on Harry's body. With tears streaming down her cheeks she calls Albus and Minerva into her office. Both looked at her and waited until the matron had her self under control.

"He is both physically and magically drained, however he will recover from both within a few days, there will be a few more scares to add to the ones he already has but none very big" taking a pause as fresh tears became to fall she spoke in a quite voice. "He also has been raped."

A gasp escaped from the Head of Gryffindor.

"Are you sure" question the headmaster.

"Quite sure" Answered Poppy, "when I did his scan last night before the meeting to check on his weigh I notice that he still had his virginity was still in tack. He was a virgin, now the scan shows he is not. There was a small amount of tearing, not as much as I thought that I would find but the wand doesn't lie, it looked like that before he killed Voldemort he was raped."

All three sat there in shock. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"Poor Harry" Minerva spoke," how will he recover form this, if he was close to the edge before than this will surely tip him over. We all need to be here for him, maybe get some outside help from St Mungo."

Everyone nodded in agreement. With a wave of his hand three tea cups and a plate of cakes appeared upon Madam Pomfrey's desk and the trio began disusing how to help Harry.

Slowly waking up, Harry lay perfectly still and faked still been asleep. His training held him still until he was able to assess that he was indeed in Hogwarts infirmary and that he was relatively pain free. Good old Madam Pomfrey she always knows how to heal him. Knowing this would probably be his only chase to leave the wizarding world undetected Harry slowly dislodge the portkey he had made and place in a gap between his back molars. "Freedom" was the last word Harry spoke in Hogwarts as he disappeared to finally start a new life the way he wanted.

Author note: I was hoping that there would only be one more chapter to go before the real story starts, however that's not going to happen. I do promise that the next chapter will be the last one and than the romance will begin (Fingers crossed) I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. Your kind words help to get my back on the computer. I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out but real life has to be dealt with first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be SS/HP slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

This chapter has self pleasuring with slash in it, if this offends you in any way than please don't read it.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part six nearly 2 years after graduation)

The portkey deposited Harry in front of a quaint cottage in a leafy line lane; tucked away in a small hamlet just out of London. Looking at the cottage and taking a deep cleansing breath Harry slowly exhaled and sighed "home". This was his cottage; Harry had purchased it a few months ago and has been steadily moving into it over the course of the last month. He couldn't make the move in one go or even move all his gear from number 12 without alerting them to his planes': but now he had everything he need to return to the muggle world and totally disappear from the magical one. After thoroughly checking the wards and making sure they had not been breached since he was here last, Harry strolled up the path and opened his front door. Stepping into the front hall the Harry breathed in the sent of his house: he was home at last. Looking down at the hospital issued gown Harry decided a shower was the first order of business. Stripping off the above mention gown Harry walk into his black marble bathroom and turned on the shower. This was his favorite room in the cottage. He had bought the 2 bedroom cottage from a young London couple who had inherited it from one of their grandparents. They had no interest in moving out of London so they refurbished the cottage and place it on the market the same day Harry found the little village. He couldn't believe his luck, this was a perfect place to relax and unwind after everything he had been through. The young couple had been so happy to have a buyer straight away that they took his first offer. Everyone was happy.

Four shower heads adorned the wall all set at just the right height, feeling his tight and wearier muscles relaxing Harry brain began to remember the last twenty four hours. Tears of pain and frustration and grief ran down his face and mingled with the soap suds covering his scarred body. His mind suppressed the horrific battle and than began supplying him pictures of the first and most likely only night of passion he had ever had.

_Severus picked him up bridal style never breaking the most amazing kiss, and lowered him on to the bed. Lay on top of Harry and supporting his body weight with his arms until he felt Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly drew him down. Even now Harry could feel the other man erection lying heavily against his own straining manhood. _

_Severus shifted to the side lying next to Harry giving himself full accesses to the willing young body, slowly large strong hands began stoking his neck and shoulders Harry trying hard to stifle a moan," let me hear how much pleasure I am giving you, do not worry I always erect a silencing charm around the room nobody will hear those delicious sounds but me." Severus purred in Harry's ear._

_The large hands travel south ward down the thin young man only stopping to toy with the small pink nipple. A large gasp escaped from Harry as he never knew his nipples could fell so good, it felt as if the was a string attached from his nipples to his groin, the more Severus suck and twisted them the hard and almost painful his manhood become. Again the mouth began traveling south tracing every ridge and contour of muscle, sinew and bone that was laid out in front of him. Stopping to tickle Harry's navel and poking his tongue in and out mimicking what he was hoping to do soon to this wonder young hero._

Grasping hold of his groin Harry remembers when Severus held it and strokes it for the first time_: _

_Harry was so embarrassed, his manhood looked so small in Severus large strong hands, starting to apologies and pull away however Severus shushed him and whispered that it was a perfect size in his hand and he want to taste it. Images of Severus suckling on him came fast and clear to Harry, the feel of Severus mouth on him as his drag the first of many organisms out of him that night._

Dragging his thumb across the sponge head and mixing the drop of precome with the soap and water Harry thought about the kiss straight after Severus had let go of him from his mouth, it tasted different from before and than suddenly realizing that it was his own emission that he was tasting. With one soaped up hand Harry slowly gave his sack a squeeze. A loud moan escaped from his lips, he than gently letting a finger slip behind his sacks, Harry slowly began to breach his body. He had never done this to himself before, but after having Severus's inside him last night, Harry need to feel the same burn and sense of been fill up. Harry pushed his finger deeper inside searching for the special spot that had made him scream last night, and once again, ejaculated with out Severus.

_With a whisper of a spell Harry felt a small shiver low in side himself, looking at Severus in horror, until Severus explained that it was a cleaning and lubrication charm, a very common spell for seventh graders. Moving back up to kiss Harrys fear away Severus reach across Harry's body and pulled a glass squat jar for his bedside draws. With incredible skill acquired from years of potion making Severus unscrew the lid with only one hand and inserted two fingers into the lube. With a gentleness he never showed any other of his former partners Severus began to prepare Harry, as he massage the pink rosette he began purring into Harrys ear, sweet nothing flowed easily from his mouth as he finally felt Harrys body relax. With slow but sure movements, Severus finally breached the young virgin. _

_Feeling Harry again tense Severus spoke to him in a soft soothing tone "I know it feels huge but it is only my finger relax and push back against it, soon it will feel wonderful I promise."_

_Only nodding Harry force his body to relax, in doing so Severus finger slipped right in. Slowly, dragging his finger back and forth, Severus waited patiently for the channel to start except the intrusion. The muscles seem to give a little so Severus proceeded to place two fingers in him._

Bracing himself against the black marble walls Harry opens his legs a little wide and with to soapy finger began to trust into his channel.

_This time with two fingers Harry felt a burning spreading right across his back, with his body trying to reject Severus fingers Harry gave a sob. "Shush my beautiful lover it will only burn for a minute" as Severus spoke these word Harry muscle again accepted the intrusion and allowed the fingers to continue on there path. Sea sawing his fingers Severus began feeling around for the small nub that he knew would bring Harry great pleasure. As he found the nub and dragged his finger tips across it Harry's eyes shot wide open and with a scream, a stream of seed shot from his manhood and landed on his shoulder. Gasping for air and with his head spinning Harry tried to focuses his eyes on Severus," what was that' he gasps._

"_That my beloved is called your prostate, feels nice doesn't it?"_

"_Sweet Merlin it feels better than nice" Harry answered as Severus went back to preparing Harry._

_When Harry's body was relaxed and taking in three fingers Severus looked Harry in the eyes and asked" Is this what you want do you want to give me your virginity, please be sure as once we start I don't know if I will be able to stop."_

_Looking Severus back in the eyes Harry answered" I am very sure I want it to be you and only you"_

_Severus nodded and lifted Harrys legs up and slowly breached the willing body below._

Finally it became too much and Harry release his come all over the shower wall and with a whispered word "Severus" he collapsed to the floor.

After regaining his breath Harry stood back up and turned off the shower and reached for the towel. Years of living as a House elf had taught Harry to make as little mess as possible. Drying the muggle way, Harry tied the towel around, his waist and headed to the master bed room. This room was dominated by the enormous king size bed that Harry had purchase on one of his many trips to muggle London. Dropping the towel Harry slid between the Egyptian cotton sheets and pulled the comforter up and let sleep claim him once more.

The shrill sound of Madam Pomfrey's alarm alerted her that her only patience had left his bed. A split second later, Hogwarts ward were than breached, and the alarm sounded informing the headmaster that an illegal portkey had been activated. All three ran over to the curtain off area that should be housing Harry Potter only to find his bed empty and after a quick search that he was gone.

Looking at the headmaster Professor McGonagall asked" Are you able to trace were he has gone to? Can you tell if it was only him or was someone with him?"

As she was asking these questions the Headmaster was scanning the bed as well as the surrounding area.

Shaking his head he spoke to both women" I am afraid my dears that all I can tell you is that Harry has gone, he left by himself but to where I do not know. He mastered masking his magical signature many moths ago, there is no way to track him, he could cast a spell right next to me and I wouldn't be able to tell if it was him or not."

"We must find him, he will need help recovering from this ordeal, and I don't think he is strong enough to do it alone." said Poppy.

"There is nothing I can do unless he wants to be found, I guess for now we wait and hope that he will return to us soon." replied Albus.

Suddenly with a loud bang of the infirmary doors slammed open and a very dunk potion master stumbled in waving his wand.

"Were under attack get the women out Albus, don't just stand there get help" Severus babbled. Collapsing onto the nearest bed the Potion master gave a loud grunt and said" I made a real screw up; he won't want me anymore, why couldn't I've waited until today. I don't deserve to be happy." With that he promptly fell asleep.

Poppy going quickly to his side pulled out her wand and did a scan. "It is a case of a full bottle of fire whiskey on an empty stomach. It is not like Severus to get this drunk, what do you think he was talking about, who won't want him?"

Albus and Minerva looked confused" I have no idea but I think I'll take him back to his room and let him sleep it off. Do you have a bottle of his hang over potion here, I believe he will want one when he wakes." Albus spoke to Poppy.

With a nod Madam Pomfrey handed over the bottle and set about tiding the infirmary.

**Two weeks later**.

Finally, two weeks after arriving in the small hamlet Harry had recovered both physical and magically and now felt strong enough to take a stroll into the village. Harry notice as he was walking that most of the towns residents seem to be quite elderly. This suited him fine. Walking into the market Harry decided it was time he started cooking for himself and stop eating frozen dinners. Taking a trolley he began shopping in earnest. Everything was going fine until he reached the meat section. Seeing all the red meat Harry's stomach began churning. Placing his hand over his mouth he ran to the nearest exit and threw up all he had eaten that day. Standing up he felt a presents near him and he quickly turned around. Finding the store manager looking very concern Harry reassured him that he was fine and he was just recovering from a nasty flue bug. Walking back in the store Harry found his trolley had been bought to the front so he could continue shopping.

After arriving home Harry thought nothing more about been sick, that was until the next morning went his stomach decided to empty its contents as soon as Harry was awake. This seemed very strange to Harry however the next day nothing happen so he carried on with his new life. After already choosing his courses for university Harry knew that he was destine to be a teacher, after fifth year with Dumbledore's army the need to help children to better them self was great. So all he had to do was sit back relax and wait for University to start.

Author note: I am going to leave this chapter here and post another chapter later this week. After I wrote the chapter it ended up very long so I decided to break it into 2 parts. The next chapter is certainly the last of the prologue as it is all ready written and sitting on my computer. Again I would really like to thank my reviews it is great that people take the time to send them in. I would like to take credit for the using of the portkey in his mouth however I had read a story (written by Lee Lee Potter )were one of the characters had a portkey in there mouths and I thought that was a great way for Harry to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Prologue

(Part Seven nearly 2 years after graduation, last one)

Over the next several weeks Harry found he had some good days but also some days he was so sick that he could barely drag himself out of bed. As one month lead into the next the bad days began to out number the good. Harry knew that he could no long put it off he was losing weight rapidly; he would have to contact someone for help. Harry had scanned his body and could not find a single curse or spell left on him from his battle with Voldemort. Who could he contact? Harry was very reluctant to go to a muggle doctor as he wasn't sure what they would think if the saw his scared body.

"It will have to be a healer" Harry thought to himself.

Waking up to a bright and sunny morning Harry laid in bed wait for his stomach to let him know if this was to be a good day or a bad one. He had stay pretty much in bed for the last week; however it seems that his body decided to give him a good day. Walking into the bathroom Harry took care of his needs and than decided to do a bit of gardening. It would be the first time in two weeks that Harry had the strength to even venture out side.

Kneeling down of the soft earth Harry felt for the first time in many weeks happy. Growing up at the Dursley Harry had always enjoyed work in the garden the best of his entire chorus. It was the only time he felt alive digging his hands into the earth feeling close to nature. His fat cousin Dudley would never come out side unless he was on his way out to beat up some small kid. Harry learnt that it is easier to hide when ever he heard the front door open.

Finally Harry found the strength to start turning over the soil. The dirt smelt cleaner and fresher at the cottage may because he owns it, finally a home of his own. Slowly dragging his fingers through the soil Harry snagged his finger on what looked like an old fine chain. With great care Harry slowly uncovered a small pendant hanging on a gold chain. Rubbing the pendant clean on his shirt Harry was startled to feel magic coming of the pendant in waves. This was the most pure and healing magic Harry had every experience since entering the wizarding world. Bring the pendant up to his face Harry could see that it was a made of the most pure gold and appeared to be two wings hugging two snakes that were wrapped around what looked like Merlin's staff. Harry knew this symbol, where had he seen it before? Shrugging his shoulders and placing the pendant into his pocket Harry got back to his gardening.

Within minutes His body decided it was going to empty everything that Harry had managed to eat all over Harrys freshly turned soil. Unable to control his spasm body Harry let go and lent forward to save been splash with his stomach content. Harry began to worry as the spasms kept coming usually they would stop after he was empty. How ever this time they were getting worse, groaning loudly knowing know body would coming to check on him Harry fiddle in his pocket for the new found pendant and began turning it into a Porkey.

Harry set about making an elaborate portkey that can only work if Madam Pomfrey was alone. The portkey would not work for anyone but Madam Pomfrey; it was her magical signature that would activate it. Lying on the ground totally exhausted both from making the portkey and well as the pain, Harry looked up at the very nondescripts brown barn owl. Harry had purchased the owl just after he bought the house, he knew that no owl could replace Hedwig but he still need one. A sharp pain went through his heart as he remember that fatefully day when his uncle broke her neck and threw her in the fire along with Harrys photo of his parents.

His body began to spasm hard Harry gave the pendant to the owl and told it to go to Madam Pomfrey and give it only to her. With a deep hoot the bird took off in the direction of Hogwarts. With his last conscious though before the pain overwhelmed him Harry hoped it would not be long before she arrived.

Severus was one very unhappy Potion Professor every spare minute he had he was researching spells to find Harry. Nobody was game to tell him to stop. He had been murderous when he woke the next day to find that Harry had disappeared and could not be traced. Madam Pomfrey thought it was best that no one informed the Potion Professor that Harry had been raped before he managed to kill Voldemort.

Sitting in her office Madam Pomfrey was once again wondering why the potion master was so upset. She had always though the Professor hated Harry and now it is like that maybe he actually cared for him. Sighing and hoping that were ever Harry was that he is safe. Out of nowhere a large brown owl flew on to her desk and dropped a shinny pendant and gave a loud hoot. Madam Pomfrey immediately recognized the sign for a Healer, thinking how strange someone would send me a gift without a note. Picking up the pedant the portkey activated and Madam Pomfrey found herself whisked out of Hogwarts and landing just outside Harry's cottage.

Standing stunned for several seconds Madam Pomfrey drew her wand and took a step forward. Getting to the front fence of the cottage and immediately seeing a person lying on the ground, quickly running over she began to scan that person. Deeming it safe to move this person Madam Pomfrey rolls the man onto his back and came face to face with a very skinny and unconscious Harry Potter. Looking around a guessing this was Harrys place Madam Pomfrey pace a charm on him and floated him inside.

Once entering the house it took her no time to find Harrys bedroom. Lowering him onto the bed she than casted an enervate spell and watched as the young man slowly came round.

As soon as the young man was awaken Madam Pomfrey begun running many diagnostics spell over him. With a frown on her face she lowered her wand several times over Harry lower abdomen.

"Is the something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Harry, how much do you know about sex?" she asked

Blushing furiously as tears began to form in his eyes. "Not very much I know what to do if that is what you are asking."

Shaking her head "you do know that a magically strong male wizard can conceive children"

A look of shock and than one of horror crossed his face.

Misinterpreting the look Madam Pomfrey thought Harry was thinking about his rape.

"There is a procedure that you can have and this little accident will be like it never happens."

Sitting staring at the wall Harrys mind was going a mile a minute. "A baby, Severus has given me a baby. He gave me both my wishes"

Shacking his head and looking at Madam Pomfrey just knowing that he missed some important part of her conversation." What"

"It will be like a muggle abortion, before you know it you will be back up on your feet again" Poppy supplied.

Looking at her with total horror on his face "you want to kill my baby; I can't believe you of all people would kill a human for no reason. I want this baby. This is my family."

"What about how it was conceive? Do you think you could look at the child and not think of how Voldemort raped you" question Poppy.

Staring at her Harry mind began to process everything that was just said to him. "She thinks I've been raped, how she would even know."

Aloud he questions her about how she would know.

"The last scan I ran on you before the finale battle showed you were a virgin when you were bought back to Hogwarts the scan reveled that you had lost your virginity." Poppy answered solemnly.

Harry just stared at her. He could have this baby and Severus would never know. It was the perfect plan.

"Who a babies parent is doesn't matter as long as they a raised with love. I already love my baby and I won't be getting rid of it, you can't make me, I am an adult in both the muggle and wizarding world." Harry spoke to her as he wrapped his arms around himself in a comforting manor.

"Oh Harry I would never hurt you or your baby, I thought that it might have been better for you but I see you will love this child very much. Now let's see about making you a bit healthier shall we?"

Nodding his head and laying back down so Poppy could finish her scan.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems you are suffering from a bad case of morning sickness, I will get Severus to brew a anti morning sickness potion as well as a nutrition potion just to give you a boast"

"You won't tell him who it is for" Harry asked her in a worried tone.

"No you are my patient and I will protect you and your unborn child"

"Thank you so very much"

"Now I must be getting back to Hogwarts as Albus by now would have sent out a search party for me for disappearing with and illegal portkey"

"Ok, if you hold the pendant in your hand and say home it will take you back and if you say _his home_ it will bring you back here."

I will be back tomorrow with your potions, before I go where did you get this healers pendant from?"

"I knew I had seen that symbol before at Hogwarts on the infirmary wall"

"That's right it is an old symbol for a healer, so where did you get it from?"

"I found it this morning whilst I was digging in the garden, it gave off the most healing magic I have ever felt, could you feel it to?"  
Nodding her head in agreement, Poppy grabbed hold of the pendant than said "Home", and like that she disappeared.

*********************************************************************************

Arriving back to the spot behind her desk where she had left from Poppy came face to face with three wands belonging to the strongest magical witch and wizards living in Hogwarts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albus question her.

"Are you ok Poppy, you weren't hurt were you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lowering his wand Severus turned and walked away going back to his research.

Answering both questions at once as she went to grab Severus's arm," I received a Portkey from a person in great need, it was sent by owl to go to the nearest healer and that happen to be me. I was totally unharmed and as you can see I have been returned, now if you don't mind I need to get back to work. Severus may I have a word with you please before you leave?"

Both Albus and Minerva knew there was more to it but knew that Poppy would never betray a patient.

"Severus could you please brew me a weeks worth of anti morning sickness potion and a very strong nutrition potion?" ask the Matron as she began to tidy her desk.

"I take it the potions are need for this new client, some silly girl getting pregnant and than not having the good sense to go to a healer and get check. When do you need the by?" asked the Potion Master.

"By morning, oh and Severus not everybody has choices in the condition they find them selves in, you of all people should no that" with a wave of her hand the Professor knew he had been dismissed.

Arriving at the infirmary before breakfast Severus handed the potions to the Medic witch and begged forgiveness for his mean remarks yesterday.

Grabbing him in a hug Poppy told him that all was forgiven.

Blushing from head to toe the Potion master again set out for his quest to track down Harry Potter.

Walking outside the Hogwarts wards Poppy one again grabbed the pendant and said "his home" and was immediately whisked away.

Landing in the kitchen, Poppy called out for Harry.

Receiving a shallow answer Poppy made her way to the bed room and finding a very sick Harry lying on the floor.

"Take this and you will feel better in no time." spoke the healer as she bent down to the prone form.

Harry drank the liquid straight down and marveled at the nice taste. "So there really is potion that tastes nice" he laughs.

Well it would not help a sick pregnant person if it tasted awful and you could not swallow it" come the reply.

Feeling better already Harry managed to stand and with Poppy's help got back into bed. With a quick wave of her wand Poppy straightened and freshens up both his bed and the room.

Handing Harry the other potion Harry knew it was the same type of potion that Madam Pomfrey always gave him when he would return back from a summer at the Dursleys.

"Right, how would you like to hear the heart beat of you little boy or girl?" asked the matron.

With wide eyes the young wizard nodded his head.

With a quick movement of Harrys belly with her wand a small whooshing sound could be herd.

"That's my baby?" ask the teary eyed man.

"Yes it is and the heart beat sounds perfectly normal. In a few weeks I'll be able to show you your baby." Came a reply. Pulling a book out of her bag Madam Pomfrey cancelled the heart beat spell and gave Harry the book.

Turning the book over Harry read the title. A wizard's guide to pregnancy and childbirth, everything you forgot to ask your healer.

Stating first at the cover, and than up at Poppy Harry whispered thanks to her.

"I'll have to get back to Hogwarts now" Poppy explained "however I'll be back next Friday to check you and give you more potions." Leaning forward and giving Harry a kiss on the forehead the Medic witch held the pendant and vanished from sight.

********************************************************************************* Over the next few months Poppy visited Harry every week and watched the young man grow more radiant each time. Every question that Harry could think of either Poppy or the book answered. At the six month mark Poppy used a spell so harry could see his little baby for the first time. Sitting there in total shock, Harry missed the first time Madam Pomfrey call the baby a boy. Looking over with a small smile however the second time. As Harry birth date approached Madam Pomfrey change her visits to once a day. On the Friday night Harry began having contraction just before Madam Pomfrey arrived.

Once Poppy arrived she immediately put Harry on the bed and began the birth procedure. Madam Pomfrey had made sure that Harry was well aware of what would happen and what to expect. After causing a sleep with no pain spell the Medic witch began to remove the very healthy baby boy.

When Harry woke he was handed his baby, the Medic witch gave him all the necessary parchments to fill out to record the birth of his son.

Many hours later the Matron bid a farewell to the new dad and returned to Hogwarts.

Even though they had made no planes for her to return Poppy decided to give harry a week and than check on him. As the next Friday rolled round Poppy once again walk out of Hogwarts ward and said his home. Only this times nothing happen, Harry must have altered the portkey last time she was there, he really was an exceptional wizards. Having never asked her location when she was with Harry Madam Pomfrey knew that until Harry need her again the pedant would remain inactive, but vowing never to take it off.

Author note: This is not as good as I hoped. I have been changing things all week and now I think I have stuffed it. I am sorry, but with the bushfires burning and my husband on holidays in the middle of it I use this chapter as therapy. However he flew home this morning so now I felt right in posting it.

The next chapter will be set 4 years on and will be the story. Thanks again to all those who take the time to review I really do appreciated it especially this last week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Let the Story begin.

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

_**THURSDAY 20**__**th**__** December**_

A quiet ringing alerted the headmaster that the wards at the school entrance has been breached, waving his hand a small hour glass appeared showing 2:10 pm. "Strange" he thought "it is unusual that someone would come this late in the afternoon". Than he felt Hogwarts start humming and than his phoenix start to sing, "Well I take it is someone you are both please to see." Getting up from his chair Albus made his was out of his office and towards the school entrance hoping to meet the person who had causes the old school so much happiness.

Apparating in front of the Hogwarts main entrance the cloaked figure rushed towards the castle, pausing only for a moment to adjust his precious cargo that he carried under the hooded cloak. Feeling the warm welcome Hogwarts gave him bought a quick smile to his worried face. Entering the school and silently making his way towards the infirmary hoping he was not too late. Gently opening the infirmary doors as not to jostle his body to much he approached the matron's office. Madam Pomfrey hearing the doors open began standing when a hood figure approached her office, immediately drawing her wand, when a familiar voice startled her.

"Please help me Poppy, help him before it's to late" came the sobbing voice.

"Harry?"

The hooded man pulled the hood back to reveal the face of the young missing man. Gone were the traces of youth and the haunted greens eyes from his past now stood a handsome man with worry in his eyes. Removing the rest of his cloak with one hand Harry revealed a sleeping child cuddled against his father's side.

With a gasp Poppy ordered Harry to place the child onto the bed, once the child was laying down Madam Pomfrey started her scan.

"Tell me what happen?" she demanded.

_Flashbac_k

"_Wake up, sleepy head time to get out of bed" Harry sang as he walks past his son's room._

"_Daddy I don't fell so well" was the reply of his four year old son._

_Returning to his son room and asking as he walk in," what's the matter?" reaching out to place his hand on the little forehead_

"_My magic really hurts" a painful moan came._

_Sitting on the side of the bed Harry asked his son to show him were it hurts: the small hand of his child lifted up his pajama top and placing his hand just underneath his ribs. Harry was concerned, His son had been doing magic for three and a half years now, the little boy used no wand, all he ever does is think about what he wants and than it happens. Harry didn't know weather it was the little mans stomach or his magical core, He wished he still had some magical friends who he could ask. A small moan bought him out of thought "Hang on buddy I'll call Doctor Phillips he has always fixed you up in the past."_

_Doctor Phillip had been Harry's son pediatrician since just after his birth. Harry had altered the man's memory to believe that his son's mother had die in childbirth and that he was now a single father. Getting the receptionist Harry enquired after an appointment for that morning, the earliest was at 10am. Agreeing to the appointment Harry hung up and went back to his son. Noticing his son was asleep he headed to the shower to freshen up before he took his son the doctor. On the way to the doctors Harry reminded his son not to mentions the fact that they both do magic. It was the same rule Harry used for his son at daycare._

_Doctor Phillips gave his son a full examination and found only a slight rise in his temperature and suggested that Harry take him home and let him sleep and give him plenty to drink. Confident that the doctor was right Harry headed home to put his son back to bed. Arriving Home a little after 1pm Harry placed his son back to bed though his little boy started crying, unable to see his son suffering Harry pick the boy back up and then sat down in the long abandoned rocking chair and for the first time in a few years rock his son to sleep. Harry drifted in and out of sleep only placing the boy down when he need to relive himself and to get more drinks for both of them. Harry looking at the clock notice that it was nearly 8.30pm shock he hadn't realized that he had been sitting so long when suddenly his son let out a huge scream "Daddy help me, make the pain go away"_

_Jumping to his feet Harry gathered his son and headed for the hospital. The doctors at the hospital could not find anything wrong only the slight raise in the young patient temperature but seeing how much distress he child was in admitted him for observation. Harry sat by his son all night listening to him groan in pain and knowing there was nothing he could do. After lunch the next day and a another sift change in staff Harry notice a nurse staring at him, beginning to worry Harry was just about to approach her when his son cried out in so much pain" Daddy my magic is been ripped out of my tummy" _

_The nursed rush over to Harry and whispered to him "Get this child to St Mungos Potter they will help him"_

_The nurse immediately discharge his son but instead of heading to St Mungos he apparited straight to Hogwarts._

Spinning so fast that Madam Pomfrey just about lost her footing," you said, that he said his magic was been pulled from him?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Harry just nodded his head not taking his eyes off his son who had slipped back to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey raised her hand to touch Harrys scared forehead, Harry reacted badly and tumbled backwards"I sorry I thought you were going to st…." he mumbled off

Noting that she had very little time left she again went to touch his scar slower this time.

"Has your scar been hurting? No itching, or any thing?" she asked quickly.

Shaking his head in the negative, Madam Pomfrey told him to stay right there and head straight into her office.

Shutting the door she grabbed the floo powder was calling out as she step into the fire place. Potion Masters Office, Hogwarts.

Whisking away in a green puff only to arrive moment later in the dungeon at Hogwarts. In the potion class room Severus was notified that his office floo had been activated and the school Medic Witch was waiting for him. Knowing it must be important he opens the office door and walk in leaving his first years doing a pop quiz as it was the last day before the Christmas holiday were to start.

All most at once the witch grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up, questioning him the same way as she had Harry and receiving the same answer.

"For goodness sake women what are you doing?" He demands to know.

"I don't have time right now" Madam Pomfrey called as she step back into the floo and was gone.

Arriving back Madam Pomfrey looked scared and concern. Harry notice this and tears began streaming down his face.

"What is wrong with my son? He cried

Gathering her thoughts she began" when a magical child is born they already have the magical touch of the carrier wizard in your case you, however they must also receive the touch of their sire. They only way this does not happen is when the sire has died before the child was born, but some how the Childs magic knows this and does not seek its sire's magic. These children still have a magical ability but will never be truly powerful if the sire chooses not to touch the child by the time the child reaches their fifth birthday there magical core will die and they will become a squib.

Harry stood there stunned, His son's magic wants his sires touch.

"Don't you understand Harry" question the medic witch. "It means Voldemort is still alive somewhere your son's magic proves it."

As she finished talking to Harry the doors of the infirmary open and the Headmaster of Hogwarts walk in.

Staring straight at Harry and than noticing the young child on the bed he stated "well I now know what made the castle so happy, how you have been Harry, and I take it the young man on the bed is your son?"

Unable to speak Harry just nodded, thinking only to himself, should I just get my son and leave, could I really rob him of his magic?

While Harry battled with his internal dialog Poppy fill Albus in on what had happen and how that with the young child's magic calling for his sire that it was proof that the war will start again one day.

Harry decided he could not rob his son of his magic and turned to face both of his mentors and spoke "Voldemort is not the father I was never raped, I am sorry for letting you believe that but I thought it was better that way for everyone,"

"Than who is your son sire?" asked the headmaster.

As Harry opens his mouth to answer the infirmary doors once again open this time admitting on very anger Potion Master.

"What in Sweet Merlin name is going on here?" The sour face man demanded

Seeing Harry for the first time the potion master stopped but before he could speak he felt his magic drawing him to the bedside of a small child no older that 4 or 5. Suddenly the need to touch this child became unbearable and he reached out and pick up the sleep patient. Having never before held such a small person Severus let his magic take over. Both the child and the potion master both were wrapped a pure white light before feeling the most intents rush of love that he had ever felt.

When his magic calmed down and went back into his body Severus stared at Harry and than at the child in his arm. He now knew what the feeling was it was one of parental love. Placing the stirring child back on the bed Severus fled from the infirmary before any words were spoken.

The only sound was the noise form the infirmary doors been shut firmly.

"I believe young man you have quite a bit of explaining to do" were the first words spoken.

Author note:

This is the first real chapter of my story, as you would have notice I did not use the child's name, it will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks to you all who take the time to review my story any suggestions will be noted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

There maybe some bad or offensive language in this chapter.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Chapter 9

Totally ignoring the question Harry softly grasped his son's hand. Turning to Poppy and asked "Is my sons magical core ok, did is fathers magic do its job?

With a nod of her head Harry than asked about when he could take his son home.

Madam Pomfrey was a romantic at heart and with some quick calculations knowing that Harrys son's birthday was 13 days away answered with "Oh Harry, it will be at least 14 days until his core has stabilized, he can not have any type of magic interfere with its healing. "

"What does that mean?" Harry demanded to know.

"I mean that for the next fourteen days your son can't perform any magic no flooing, no apparition, nothing that involves magic to him." A stern medic witch went into teaching mode. "So unless you plan of appariting back to London getting a car than driving you son who very nearly lost his magic all the way back I believe you will be remaining with us for those 14 days."

"Does Madam Rosmerta still run the The Three Broomsticks? I might be able to get a room there for us." Harry spoke

"Nonsense my boy both you and your son are always welcome at Hogwarts" the Headmaster said.

Harry was turning round to look at him and question "do you think that would be fair on some people, this is his home; I don't want to make him uncomfortable here."

"I believe this castle is large enough that neither of you will see each other if that's what you want" the headmaster replied.

With a nod of his head Harry once again looked down at his son.

The headmaster turned to leave the infirmary stating that he had many things to do today, and must be going.

With a snort Poppy spoke to Harry "what he means is there are plenty of peoples lives that he needs to get involved in before all the kids leave for the Christmas break."

Walking closer to the bed Poppy looked closely at the young child for the first time." Goodness me he looks just like Severus, this is how I imagine the Severus would have looked when he was turning five. What color are his eyes?"

"Dark just like his father, the only thing he got from me was the nose, and of course my sunny nature though he can brood better than any four years old at day care. Smart as a whip he soaks up everything around him, he just loves learning" Harry told her as he smiled down at the small child who was laying so still and continued to talk "When will he wake up? I thought that once his core was ok he would wake."

"His little body is totally exhausted, your son will more than likely sleep right through till morning. At what age did he show signs of Magic?" The medic witch wanted to know.

"The first time I notice it was when he was about six months old"

_Flashback_

"_Hush hush little man your bottle is nearly ready, daddy is going as fast as he can with a full bladder, shit its to hot hang in there little man daddy will go to the bathroom and than be back to cool your bottle down." Placing the bottle on the counter top Harry placed his son in the bounce and headed for the bathroom. A loud scream bought Harry rushing out to his son only to discover the little baby coved in hot milk and the bottle lying next to him. With a wave of his hand the milk had vanished, Harry didn't like using his magic near his son, he feared that it might harm him so everything involving the baby was done the muggle way. Grabbing his son and whispering soothing words to the infant Harry tried to work out how the bottle had gotten across the room. With his son on his shoulder, a heavy object smacked him in the back of his head." ouch" turning round he found the bottle had again flown across the room to his son. Fearing the bottle was some how cursed Harry banished it to the bathroom were he could later check it for spells. Holding his son and making a new bottle Harry notice his child watching the bottle hungrily, taking both the baby and the bottle Harry sat in the rocking chair and began feeding. Stopping half ways through to burp his son Harry place the bottle on the nearby table, and lifted his son up upon his shoulder, with in moments the bottle began moving Harry sat there stunned, his son stared at the bottle, a small arm reached out and the bottle flew towards the child. Only Harrys seeker's reflexes stop the bottle from hitting his son, "Well that is different my little man I take it you are really rather hungry and would like to keep drinking?" After the first time Harry would often notice things moving around and from that first day on Harry was very vigilant incase his son's magic happen when they were out and about._

"Six months, well that is very impressive he is going to be a very strong wizard, of course both you and Severus are very strong." The medic witch said.

Harry looked at her and said "I'm really very sorry about deceiving you, I never meant to hurt anyone, It just seemed easier at the time to let you think I had been raped, I guess that at the time I was in a dark place and this baby was my only light, I need it for me and just me, I know that sounds very selfish but Severus didn't want me the way I wanted him." Harry trailed off.

For the rest of the day Harry sat by his sons' bed keeping watch, only leaving him to take a short bathroom break. Harry could here the students leaving the castle for the train ride home and wondered how many of them would be staying. As the castle slowly quite down, Madam Pomfrey came back to check on the little boy one more time before she retired for the night. Startling Harry who was deep in thought, "How is he?"

"He is sleeping comfortably tomorrow I will need you to fill out some forms and I need his medical background for his carts, why don't I expand the bed so you can sleep next to your son?"

"Won't your magic affect him?" Harry question

"No these old beds just know commands, it is perfectly safe." And with that she waved her wand and the small single bed grew into double.

Holding in a smirk Madam Pomfrey watch as Harry stripped out of his shirt and jeans leaving him in just a pair of boxers, climbing into bed as the Poppy nox the lights

"Did you enjoy the show?" Harry laugh at her.

"Go to sleep you cheeky boy" was the reply.

"Not so much a boy anymore" he responded

"You will always be a boy to me, even when you have your first grandchild" the medic witch remarked as she left the infirmary for the last time that night.

Stalking back to the dungeons Severus was in shock, not letting his mind think just yet but the look on his face was thunderous. First years not fast enough to move were mowed down without any acknowledgment. Upon arriving to his chambers the Potion Master went straight to his training room and began sending curses and spells at the walls. Every light spell he knew was thrown at least once, by the time he had finished Severus was both physical and magically drained.

"Feeling better Severus" asked the Headmaster who had entered the Potion master chambers unannounced.

"Get out old man"

"Severus you need to talk about it."

"I SAID, GET OUT, ARE YOU DEAF?"

"I will leave but when you calm down I will be here for you" with that the Headmaster left the Professor alone.

Finely calming down enough for his brain to function clearly Severus sat down in his favorite chair and thought about the last few hours. Severus started to mull things over in his brain. "How could that prat keep my child away from me? What gave him the right? I know wizarding laws and the law states that the sire of the child keeps the child in a divorce. That boy is my heir and I don't even know his name."

A knock came from his chamber door; Severus knew that it would be Poppy or Minerva.

"Enter", the door open to ravel Minerva standing there

"Is it safe to come in yet" she asked'

With a hand motion Severus waved her into the room.

"I have not had a drop to drink" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I had hoped you hadn't, I would be very sad if you undid all your good work but I would understand it." Came her reply.

"So I guess the old goat told you what happen in the Infirmary, I guess the big joke is on me, two bloody years I tried to find him, to say sorry for kicking him out of my bed and hope to court him. Shit I am a fool. I bet he had a good laugh at my expense. I blame this on Albus and that bloody speech he gave that night, giving false hope of a better life, on where I could have love." Tears of frustration and humiliation rolled down the Potion Masters face as he spoke.

The older Professor answered "Don't be to quick to judge Harry, I always found him to think things through before making big decisions', don't roll your eyes at me I know you think he was all Gryffindor but I happen to know the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. You of all people should know how easily you can wear a mask so the world sees you as you want to be seen not who you really are."

"Are you quite through psychoanalyzing me if so don't let the door hit you on the way out" a sneering reply came.

"I will forgive you this time for your rudeness because you are under pressure but I am not leaving until you hug me" she returned.

"Well I guess they will be holding your funeral down here than won't they" was his answer.

"Stand up right now young man" the stern order came.

Through years of been a spy to the most evil person in history the potion master reacted to the stern command immediately and rose from his seat. As soon as he was standing the older women wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, for one moment he hesitated and than his own arms wrapped around the women he consider to be his mother and all his tears began falling in earnest.

Standing like that for many minutes the potion master let all his unsettled emotions bubble to the surface knowing that this stern witch would never betray him or hurt him.

Pulling away from the witch Severus held her at arms length and than said "thank you, I believe I did need that and I will sit and consider what you have said" pulling her back into a quick hug.

"I know you will do what is right for all those concerned" she replied

"Have you seen my son?" the potion Mater asked nervously "I didn't really look at him earlier.

"No I haven't been down to the infirmary but Albus tells me that he is a dead ringer for you, except of course the nose which belongs totally to Harry." She answered.

"Do you know his name?" again Severus asked.

"No I don't believe Harry told anyone. Well I must be off, maybe I might just let the door hit my behind, what do you think?" came a laugh from the old witch.

"Get out women" Severus said as he bent and gave her a kiss.

Sitting there for hours the potion master went through so many emotions, anger, regret, and joy.

With the castle surrounded in darkness the Potion Masters crept up to the infirmary, slowly as not to alert either the Medic witch or her patients other father he open the doors, moving over to the bed Severus notice it had been enlarge to hold Harry and their son. Going to Harry's side first he light as not to wake his former lover used the back of his hand to touch his cheek. The messy hair of his youth was gone now a short crop style done his crown. His face had matured and filled out Severus notice in his sleep Harry looked more like his mother than Potter. Bending down slowly, Severus placed a kiss on Harry's lips. Moving around the bed Severus stood and stared at his son. Here was a little person that he had made, someone to carry on the Snape bloodlines, an heir, looking at the young version of him Severus felt his heart give a huge beat, it seems that his heart witch felt dead for the last five years suddenly came to life. Leaning down so he was close to his son's ear, Severus whispered, "Welcome be, my heir, my son, my life, my all." With a small kiss to his cheek Severus stood and left the infirmary. Hearing the doors close Harry open his eyes, years of living with the Dursleys' had taught Harry to be a very light sleeper and never let his guard down. Running his tongue over his lips hoping to taste the potion master, Harry quietly sighed, gathering his son into his arms Harry quickly fell back into a light sleep.

Waking well after sunup Harry let out a jaw breaking yawn and stretched like a cat. Hearing a muffled laugh Harry immediately sat up and to see both Poppy and Minerva covering their mouths. Climbing out of bed in just his boxers Harry turned and gave another big stretch just for the ladies. A stinging hex landed on his bum and Harry let out a sequel. "Hey, that hurt" Harry said as he rubbed his bum.

"You'll get more than that young man, trying to get us all work up with that young body of yours" come the voice of the transfiguration teacher.

When Harry just gave a small smile and a wink, both women raised there wand. "All right ladies I'm heading for the shower I should be back before he wakes."

Said Harry as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower.

A yawning moan escaped through the lips of the young child currently still lying on the bed. Hearing his daddy's voice the small child sat up in time to see his dad walking into another room. "Where's my daddy going?" asked a small quite voice, as the doors to the infirmary open admitting one Albus Dumbledore.

"I do believe that he is going for a shower." Albus stated as he walked up to the magically enlarged bed.

The young child hearing the male voice looked over at the door and quickly stood up and squealed "Santa Clause, you have come early to me, I sorry I haven't got no cake or milk for you, do I still get my presents?"

With a laugh Albus replied" I sorry young man but I'm not Santa Clause, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, however you can call me grandpa Albus."

"You're my grandpa?" asked the small child. Looking over at the two women standing near the bed and fixing his eyes on Minerva asked "are you my Granma?"

"Well of course I am." She answered.

With that piece of knowledge the child jumped off the bed and straight into the stunned Transfiguration Professors arms.

"I have always wanted a grandma just like all the other kids." He whispered in her ear "I am so luck that I found you at last"

Enjoying the feel of the hot spray on his shoulders Harry knew that it was not going to be an easy day but he would have to find Severus and have a talk. Finally dragging his body out of the shower and doing a quick scourgify on his clothes Harry dressed and headed back into the infirmary. Standing in the door way Harry watched his son interacting with the staff of Hogwarts. He was not surprised that both Albus and Minerva both wanted the grandparent's role as both had been very important to him growing up but feeling bad for Poppy Harry approached the group.

"Good morning all" Harry said as he approached.

Lifting his head of his Granma's shoulder the little boy spoke "look daddy I have my grandma, I knew I had one, everybody's got one, I told you that"

"So you did, and if you look over there you will find you have an Aunty Poppy to, whom save your magic yesterday." Harry told his son. Hearing that bit news, Harry's son stretched out his arms for Poppy to hold him.

Knowing the universal signal of every child who wants to be nursed Poppy took him from Minerva.

"Thank you so very much for saving my magic "he said as he gave Poppy a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Harry are you going to tells us yours sons name or are we going to just call him Harrys son" question the Headmaster.

With a small chuckle Harry motion for his son to speak.

"My name is Saje (sage) and I am turning five in, how many days daddy?" Saje asked

"Twelve" Harry said as he walked over to Poppy to retrieve his son. "Time for a bath Saje, you can get more cuddles when you are clean and fresh."

"Do I have to dad, what happens if grandma leaves?" asked the child.

"I will wait for you to have a bath and than we can have breakfast together, would you like that?" the newly adoptive grandmother asked.

With a nod and thank you Saje were carried into the bathroom for his morning shower.

Author note: Well another chapter done, I would like to thank those people who every week review my story, I gives me the motivation to write more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

There maybe some nudity in this chapter.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Chapter 10

Carrying his son into the bath room Harry waved his hand and the huge bath began to fill.

"Is that a swimming pool daddy?"

With a chuckled replied "No Saje it is just a really big bath"

"Can we get one of these baths for at home?" the next question came.

"I don't think it would fit in our bathroom, do you."

"Ok can I have a puppy instead?"

"You are a little rascal my boy and no puppy." his dad answered as Saje was lowered into the huge bath.

"That's ok dad I'll just have a cat" Saje said as he began floating round in the bath.

"No cats, no dogs, no birds, and no hippopotamus either, however maybe I'll consider a fish."

"Yay I'm getting a fish maybe he'll like to swim in the bath with me? I can't wait to tell grandma" the reply came from the tub.

Shaking his head at his son with a small smile on his face "come here and let me wash you"

Finishing the bath Harry lifted the young child out and began to dry him.

"When I get my fish can I name him Herby? I think Herby is a good name for a fish, don't you dad" the little boy muffed through the towel.

"I think Herby is a grand name for a fish, come here and we'll get you dressed so we can have some breakfast." Harry said as he gave Saje's pajamas' a quick scourgify.

"No daddy I don't want to get back into my pajamas" Saje called out as he ran naked from the bathroom straight for his Grandma.

Hearing Saje yelling from the bathroom Minerva turned just in time to see a small naked four, nearly five year old child come hurdling towards her. Scooping the child up and asking "What ever is the matter Saje, I think they are lovely pajamas."

"I not sick any more grandma so I want clothes, pajamas are for when you go to bed at night or when you are sick and staying bed all the day." Saje answered honestly as he clung to her neck wrapping his little legs around her waist.

Albus stood there and gave a chuckle." well little man lets see what I can do." Taking the pajamas from Harry and with a quick wave of his wand a small set of wizarding robe appeared.

"Wow" came Saje said as he looked at the bright blue robes that had goldfish swimming allover it.

"Thank you so berry much grandpa theses are great, my daddy said I can get a fish" Saje told everyone in the room.

Harry reaching out for his son said "How about you get your underwear on first?"

Saje looking down at his naked body gave a cheeky grin and said." K, daddy"

All the adults just laugh while Harry dressed his son.

Once Saje was dress they group headed into Madam Pomfrey's office for breakfast. The headmaster waved his wand and the table expanded to hold the whole group and that with wave of his hand a beautiful breakfast appeared before them.

In an astonished voice Saje asked "how did grandpa do that? You no make food with magic, Daddy you said."

Minerva bending towards her surrogate grand son and spoke," the house elves make the food grandpa just gives them a signal and then they apparate it here."

"What is a mouse elf?" inquired Saje.

"House elves are wonder little magical beings that do all the cooking and cleaning here at Hogwarts" the headmaster answered and than with a small hand movement a small creature with huge ears and eyes stood next to him.

"What can Dobby do for the great and wonderful Headmaster" the house elf asked.

"Hello Dobby" Harry said. The small house elf spun round and grabbed Harrys hand and cry,"Oh Master Harry you have come home at last, we house elves have been us scare that bad man may have hurt you."

"I'm fine Dobby as you can see, I would like to introduce you to my son Saje." Harry spoke to the elf.

"You have child? This is a pleasure to meet the son of the Harry Potter, this elf will serve you for what ever you need" the little house elf rambled off.

Saje went to shake the little elf's hand and this bought more tears to the creature.

"So wonderful is this young master, just like his daddy and sire" Dobby brawled even louder.

Not knowing what to do, Saje did the only thing he could to do when some one was sad; he gathered the house elf in his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This bought a fresh round of tears to both the house elf and the women there. Slowly Dobby stops crying when the headmaster spoke.

"You have raised a fine young man there Harry, you should be very proud."

"I am thank you Albus, Saje is the greatest joy in my life" Harry said as he place Saje on the seat next to him and began serving him some breakfast.

During breakfast Harry explained that he was doing a teaching degree at a London University. It was taking longer than normal as he did the first two years by distant education. Harry was not ready to leave Saje alone when his was younger until he had learnt the rule about no magic in front of muggles.

Madam Pomfrey than spoke up," Saje did your daddy tell you that for the next 14 days you must not do any magic?"

Looking stunned at his father and asks "why?"

Again Poppy answered "the little place inside you where your magic comes from was very nearly empty so now you must wait until it is full before you can do magic again."

"Your magic can get used up and run out?" a very concerned little person asked.

"Sometimes yes it can, so you must be very careful to do everything the muggle way until the day after your birthday."

After an enjoyable breakfast, the group began to leave; Harry touched Minerva if she would wait a moment. Harry explained that if they were staying so long at Hogwarts that he need to go home and get clothes and stuff as well as finish his Christmas shopping. Minerva immediately agreed to watch Saje for him, with that sorted Harry told his son to behave and than he headed out the door.

Minerva took Saje for a walk around the castle, showing him the entire place that his daddy uses to go. Looking at the time piece Minerva saw it was time for lunch and both

Saje and she headed down to the great hall.

Saje just stared at the ceiling with amazement, "gosh grandma what happen when it rains, don't you all get wet?"

With a small chuckle the Deputy Headmistress explained how the ceiling was done with magic and there really was a roof there.

Approaching the table Minerva began introducing Saje to the rest of the teaching staff.

"Saje I would like you to meet Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick"

"Please to meet you both, are you a house elf to sir?" question the young man.

"No I am Human with a "dash" of Goblin blood" answered the very amused Charms professor.

"Next we have Professor Hagrid" said his grandmother.

Seeing the part giant, Saje grab hold of Minerva's hand and hid behind her robe.

Gently bring him forward Minerva told explain to Saje that even though Hagrid was indeed very big he was also very gentle and that he had lots of animals at his place.

Saying the right words to her young charge, Minerva laugh as the young boy shook hands with the gentle giant.

Minerva was just about to get the young child when the doors were flung open admitting one Severus Snape.

"And this is……" the Transfiguration Professor began.

"I know who this is" the young boy called as he ran straight to the Potion Master "this is my father"

Saje wrapped his little arms around the thin waist of the stern man then putting his arms in the air for his father to pick him up.

Without hesitation the stern man bent forward and raised his son into his arms for the second time.

"Hello father, I have been waiting to meet you for such a very long time" Saje said as he places a kiss to Severus's check.

Author note: I thought I'd leave it there this week as I have run out of steam. Firstly I would love to thank all of you who review my story I am sorry that I don't email you back but my time on the computer is very limited, however your comments inspire me to write more. This story will progress quite slowly from here as I am not going to rush through the scenes so please be patient the romance is not far now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

Chapter 11

Wrapping his arms around the small body that clung to him Severus felt his heart give a jolt. For an organ he thought had die over five years ago it was making it's self know now. Looking over to Minerva Severus mouthed, "What is his name?"

Minerva than spoke, "come now Saje let your father at least get to the table."

With the slightest tilt of the head Severus thanked the Deputy Headmistress.

As he walked over to the table Severus felt very reluctant to put the small child in a chair. His whole body screamed at him to maintain contact. Shifting his son onto his hip he pulled out only one chair and as he sat he maneuvered the child back onto his lap. Ignoring the chuckle from the headmaster, Severus proceeded to order his lunch and found that Saje want fruit salad only.

Relaxing back into his fathers arms Saje felt whole for the first time in his life. He never knew something was missing until now. He finally had a daddy and a father.

All the teachers had just began there meal when the doors of the great Hall opened. Harry rushed in and head over to his old transfiguration teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it took me a lot longer to do the little bit of shopping I needed. How has he been?"

Harry started to look for his son, noticing for the first time the stern looking man glaring at him. As Harry opens his mouth to speak, a small dark hair child poked his head round and said." Hi ya daddy, look who I found. My father has been here at the castle all the time; we just forgot to look here."

"I guess we did", moving closer to Severus Harry scan the child with his eyes checking that he was safe and sound, with a quick sigh of relief Harry pulled the chair out next to Severus and sat down.

"My son is fine Potter" Severus sneered at Harry.

"Of course I ok daddy" Saje said as he lent over to get a kiss from Harry. Harry tried to lift Saje onto his lap but Severus tightened his hold and glared at Harry.

"My son is quite comfortable were he is" once again Severus replied after a moment of silence.

Once again placing emphasize on my.

Harry just nodded his head as this was not the place for an argument.

The tension was broken when Filus Flitwick spoke. "Your son has an interesting name did you name him after the cooking spice or potion ingredient?"

"Saje is not his real name, tells them your real name son" Harry spoke to his son.

With a wonderfully cheeky smile the child spoke "my name is Severus Aston James Evans" and with a dramatic pause he spoke his last name "Snape"

With a gasp from both sides of him Harry spoke" Of course I would give him his sires name, I don't know why you would be shocked"

Starting to feel uncomfortable Harry asked Albus where his rooms where and could a house elf show him the way.

"Don't both with a house Elf I'll take you" Severus said as he rose from his chair and shifted Sage onto his hip.

As they were walking to Harrys new rooms Severus notice that Saje had become heavier. With a quick look down at his son he notices that the small child had fall a sleep.

Arriving in front of a portrait of two men and a small family Severus sneered at Harry, "You need to set a password I am sure even your feeble brain can manage that."

A look of hurt crossed Harry's face that did not go unnoticed by the Potion Master.

Stepping back, allowed Harry some privacies to set the password.

A low hissing sound could be heard as Harry spoke his password in parseltounge.

As the door swung open Severus walk over to the first door off to the right. Knowing that all the guest chambers in Hogwarts were the same Severus took his son in the smaller of the two bedrooms.

Harry followed Severus into the room and pulled back the covers so that the Potion Master could be relived of his light load. Once the small child was laid on the bed Harry became to undress Saje and redress him in a pair of Transformers Pj. Satisfied that his son was now comfortable, Harry than motion for Severus to return to the living area of his new chambers.

Standing in the main living area Severus cross his arms in front of his chest and speaking so low that Harry had to strain to hear him.

"How dare you keep my son from me?"

The anger, hurt and betrayal was so thick in the air that it was suffocating Harry.

"I am so sorry, I just ……" Harry petered off.

"What having trouble formulating a lie, did you think this day would never arise. Or had you hoped that if I found out I wouldn't care. Think again, I know the laws?" Severus spoke in just as quiet a voice, his eyes searching Harrys face.

Harry turned away form Severus and walks over to a navy back pack and pulls a leather bound book from it. "Before you judge me I would like you to read this" Harry said to the potion master.

"What is this rot some? Some type of book of excuses you have used to justify your actions." Sneer a very angry Head of Slytherin.

"It is my journal; I have been keeping it since I first could hold a crayon. All I ask is that what you learn in it is to be kept to yourself. Nothing in it is open for discussion unless I want to. Nobody knows what is in it nobody has ever seen this journal. That book contains every thing about my life the good and the bad." Harry spoke in a pleading voice.

"How dare you demand anything from me? What makes you think I want to read your dribble?" answered the Potion Master.

With a sigh Harry places his journal on the coffee table and than began to try and explain why he did what he did but before he could get one word out a scream of sheer terror comes out of the room he place his son it.

With the most incredible speed both of Saje's parents entered his room with their wands drawn and with the most battle horned reflexes covered each other as well as their son.

Author note:

Sorry to leave it there but I have to have at least one cliffy. I would like to thank both loveinstantstar and trollen who actually got me back to the computer and writing again. Have a great, safe and chocolate filled Easter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, this story wouldn't very well be a bit AU, now would it? I own none of the characters that you have heard of only the ones that you have not.

Warning(s): warning this will eventually turn out to be ss/hp slash I suggest that people who might find that offensive should not read any further. Also, this is totally AU and my first Fanfic.

A simple request will change two lonely peoples life's forever

_With a sigh Harry places his journal on the coffee table and than began to try and explain why he did what he did but before he could get one word out a scream of sheer terror comes out of the room he place his son it._

_With the most incredible speed both of Saje's parents entered his room with their wands drawn and with the most battle horned reflexes covered each other as well as their son_

Chapter 12.

Harry and Severus entered Saje's bedroom in time to witness Peeves dropping a water bomb onto their son. With years of training Severus first instinct were to save the child from any threat, diving onto the bed and coving the small child before the water bomb could land. With a loud splash the bed and potion Master were soon covered in water. An incredibility angry parent turned his wand to the poltergeist and sent curses and hexes at it. Halting only when a hand grab his wrist.

"Enough Potter you are scaring our son" the Potion Master explained as he cast a drying spell on himself with his free hand.

Grabbing his son, Harry checks the crying child making sure he is unhurt; placing Saje onto his lap Harry begins to sing a lullaby to help centre his child. Standing there watching Harry and his son Severus was amazed to witness what a wonderful father their son had. It was in that instant that the love he had for Harry that been locking away for many years resurfaced and he knew that he want both Harry and Saje to be in his life permanently. He just had to figure out how to get Harry to see that.

There was a slight shimmering to the right of where Harry was sitting and than four ghosts that guard Hogwarts Houses appeared.

Opening his eyes to see the ghost Saje screamed and begged his daddy to send them away.

"Please forgive the intrusion Harry Potter but the castle told us of Peeves misdeed and we have come to make amends to your son." Spoke Ravenclaw's Grey Lady.

Harry continued to try and calm the distraught child.

"Hush now my son, that horrible thing has gone, it can't hurt you now, and I've got you"

Soon only small hiccups could be heard. When the small child lifted his head from his daddy's chest and looked for his father he saw his father and four ghosts.

"Daddy, are they ghost? Do they want to hurt me like that other one?' came a small muffled voice.

Stroking his son's silky black hair Harry spoke reassuring words. Feeling his son was starting to relax Harry carried his son into the living room of their new apartment. Sage looked up from his daddy shoulder just in time to see the Headmaster walk out of the flames. A new wave of panic besieged Saje and he went stiff in his fathers arms and that began to cry in earnest.

"Out, out all of you, can't you see that you are all making this situation worst for him? Please just leave" with that Harry hurried back into his bedroom, carry his distraught son.

"Ahem, is there anything I can do?" cam a voice from the door way.

Harry turned around to see this son's other father waiting for an answer.

"No I will settle him down myself, please just leave and make sure everybody else has gone. I am begging you just leave us for the moment." Harry pleaded desperately.

With a small nod of his head Severus headed to the chamber door but made a small detour to the coffee table and pocketed the journal that he had earlier turn down.

"Hush now Saje they have all gone, there is nothing to be frighten of anymore. That was all very scary for you, that was the first time seeing a poltergeist and than some ghost and just when you think you have seen it all out pops your grandfather from the fire." Harry spoke quietly to his son.

"What was that thing with the bucket that tried to dump water on me" a quite question was asked.

"Do you remember when we watch that funny dvd called ghost busters?" Harry pause, and waited for his son to nod.

After a few moments Saje lifted his head from his daddy chest and gave a small nod and a brief small.

Harry began again "do you remember slimmer and all the trouble he got into, how he use to eat all the food?"

A small laugh accompanied the nod of Saje's head this time.

"That's right, he was very funny but he didn't mean to hurt anyone he just liked playing jokes, well that is a poltergeist. The one in the movie was called slimer and the one here at Hogwarts is called peeves. I am pretty sure he would not hurt you he just likes to play pranks on people. Though now daddy has taken care of him for a little while."

Saje move to a more comfortable position on the bed that Harry and he were sitting on, "were they really ghosted? Will they hurt me?" Saje asked his dad.

"Here at Hogwarts there are many ghost but those for ghost that came to visit you were very special ghost. At Hogwarts every student is sorted into a separate house, there are four houses; your father is head of Slytherin, your daddy was in Gryffindor, there is also Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Harry explained to his small son as he maneuvered both so they were lying down on the bed.

"Well each of those houses has a special ghost each, and they were the ghost who came to visit you. The lady ghost is called the 'Grey Lady' and she is Ravenclaw's Ghost and Professor Flitwick is the head of house. Next is Madam Sprout's house and it is Hufflepuff and their ghost is 'The Fat Frier'."

Saje gave a little giggle at that name, "who is the house boss of Gryffindor daddy?"

"Well that would be Grandma Minnie. How about you close your eyes and try and get some sleep before we go up to dinner?"

"'K daddy will you stay with me for a while?" yawned a very tired child.

"All ways" was the reply.

Snuggling his son close to his side Harry began humming old lullabies and rub soothing circles over his small sons back. Harry let the sweet call of sleep start surrounding him when Saje shot up from the bed and took off towards the fire place.

"Daddy" a distress call came "grandpa was burning in the fire place"

Harry catching up to Saje pick him up and continued to the fire place were a warm glow was being emitted.

Harry again began explain to Saje the different ways wizards and witches travelled and that even though he had see grandpa in the fire he was fine and probably have tea with grandma Minnie. Harry than told his son that he must never try to go into a red fire only when the fire is green is it safe to travel. As Harry talk to his now calm son he notice Saje getting heavier and soon the little boy had fallen back to sleep, deciding that maybe a few hours nap is what he needed also Harry carried Saje back to his room and than laid down together for a sleep.

Harry woke with a start to hear the sound of his son giggling. Opening one eye Harry looked at his son who was still laying half on his chest.

"And what do you think is so funny bout your daddy sleeping, hum cheeky brat" Harry said as he rolled over and started tickling his son.

"Stop, stop please stops dadddyyy" squealed Saje.

"Well cheeky can you tell me what is funny?" Harry asked his son again.

"You were snoring very loud but when I squished your nose you would stop and grunt like a piggy" laugh Saje.

"Squished my nose will you lets see who squeals like a piggy" and with that Harry began tickling his son again.

After a few rounds of tickle fights Harry grabbed his son and headed for the shower. When they both had freshened up, Harry and Saje head back up to the Great Hall for dinner.

Arriving at the hall, Harry notices that only they and Severus were missing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry we are late but we were in the middle of a tickle war and we had to wait until somebody squealed like a pig" Harry explain to his old professor.

With a round of laughter apologies were accepted and Harry was told to sit.

Saje ran round to his Grandpa and gave him a big hug and than told his grandfather how scared he had been when he thought that he was on fire.

"I am so sorry I scared you child, I am getting old and sometimes I forget that you might not know everything about the wizarding world."

"Is alright Grandpa, I love you so very much and I just got scared" Saje tried to explain his fears.

With a warm smile Grandma Minnie pick up the child whom within such a short time had grown to love and place him on a chair between his Grandfather and herself.

With that meals appeared and everyone started eating.

"What about Severus?" question Harry.

"Oh he sent word up that he would be eating in his quarters tonight, must be brewing so potion or anther. You know how he is once he begins to brew" answered Madam Pomfrey.

With a nod of his head Harry begins eating and enjoying the company of his old professors.

Making their way up to breakfast Saje and Harry stop and looked at old pictures and let Saje talk too many of the ghost that came to meet the child of Hogwarts Potion professor. Finally arriving at their destination Harry notice again they were late and Severus was missing. A house elf appeared and told the headmaster that Severus again decided to eat in his quarters.

Harry mind began to work and he realized that he had made Severus feel unwelcome in his own home and the only solution was to leave had head into Hogsmeade and hopefully get a room there until Saje was able to travel.

Making their way back to their room Harry and Saje began to pack what few belongings they had managed to unpack.

"Why are we going?" asked Saje for the tenth time "I really like it here with granddad and grandma and father, why do we have to go?

"This is your father's home and it is not fair that he stays in his room all the time. Would you like it if you had to stay in your room all the time just because someone was in your home that you didn't like?"

"Father doesn't like me" a tearful reply came.

"Of course he loves you it is me he doesn't want to see." Harry gently explained the crying child. "When you are older you will understand"

Leaving a note Harry and Saje headed off to Hogsmeade in hopes of find a room this close to Christmas.

Author note:

Hi, sorry about the delay and errors but I just couldn't get motivated these last weeks. I don't know weather to write pages with Severus reading Harrys journal or just continue with the story. What I have decided to do is leave the discussion up to you the readers, so I am going to take the suggestion of the first 10 reviews and go with the majority vote.


End file.
